


I'll come to thee by moonlight

by Dannye Chase (HolyCatsAndRabbits), HolyCatsAndRabbits



Series: Dannye's Zine Fics [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sexual Fantasy, Soft Dom Crowley, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virginity Kink, rescue fantasy, sweet and gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/Dannye%20Chase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits
Summary: This is a piece written for the Bottom Aziraphale version of the "Bottoms Up" Zine.Title is from the poemThe Highwaymanby Alfred NoyesThe rescue and (explicitly consensual) ravishment of a virgin angel by his demonic knight in shining (black) armor. (This is my go at Aziraphale's rescue fantasy.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dannye's Zine Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067741
Comments: 66
Kudos: 344
Collections: TheBottomsUpZineArtandWritingCollection, Top Crowley Library





	I'll come to thee by moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to pick one personal favorite from all the wonderful sexual fan-canons about these two, this would be it. Sweet, experienced, soft dom, top Crowley, with an inexperienced, enthusiastic Aziraphale. I have written a variety of different sexual characterizations for these two, but if you want more of this particular one, check out my [“Guardian Angel” series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465615).
> 
> Thank you also to all the BUZ mods for all their hard work on the zine! I had a wonderful time with it.

Aziraphale’s eyes hadn’t stopped roaming over Crowley since he’d appeared, and there was a faint flush on the angel’s cheeks. “It is, um, awfully good of you to come to my rescue, dear,” he said.

Crowley shrugged. “S’ok.” He tried putting his hands in his pockets. They didn’t fit. Crowley was wearing his tightest trousers and a black shirt unbuttoned down to his chest. Aziraphale seemed to be finding the buttons especially fascinating.

They’d done this before. Many times. The angel in peril, the demon arriving, both of them dressed in their best. But Crowley had misread this one. This was no oddly spacious prison cell or kidnapping that inexplicably landed Aziraphale in a deserted rose garden under the stars. This wasn’t a rescue fantasy. It was the real thing.

Aziraphale was wearing his regular clothes, and as he started to brush dust off of his shoulders, Crowley snapped his fingers and the dirt vanished. The look of gratitude Aziraphale gave him made Crowley feel a bit woozy.

“I was just taking an evening stroll,” Aziraphale explained, “and I heard the shouting. I think perhaps that windstorm last night destabilized the construction. I was able to contain part of it, and to miracle the pedestrians away, but got a little stuck myself.”

Aziraphale was understating the facts a bit. It looked like half a floor of an unfinished high-rise had come crashing down. The street was full of glass and flashing lights and police cars and when Crowley had arrived, he hadn’t even been able to see Aziraphale because he’d been beneath a large piece of wall. 

He wasn’t hurt. That Crowley had established immediately when he snapped away the debris. Aziraphale was fine, he’d been able to keep himself safe enough. He’d been trapped, but he’d started freeing himself by the time Crowley arrived. Aziraphale was fine. 

Crowley was a mess.

“You could have been discorporated,” Crowley said, with more of a growl than he’d meant. “Heaven might not give you a new body now, you know that, angel.”

The Not-pocalypse had come and gone two weeks ago. Crowley and Aziraphale had survived, and it even seemed like things between them were starting to change— Crowley spent most of his time at the bookshop, and yesterday in the park, Aziraphale had taken his hand and hadn’t let go for hours. 

It was slow, but they were in motion, and Crowley was content with it. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that Aziraphale loved him, or that Aziraphale didn’t know that Crowley felt the same way. They hadn’t ever been able to discuss it, but they’d found a method of communication millennia ago in the rescue fantasies. Crowley would be alerted to Aziraphale’s predicament, and he would arrive to find an angel in fancy clothes making ridiculous claims about how he couldn’t free himself. They’d banter, they’d look at each other with unabashed desire (Crowley was always very careful about how he dressed for these occasions as well— hence the unbuttoned shirt he had on now), and afterwards they’d be sustained by the thoughts of how the fantasy would have gone if they hadn’t had to stop. Namely, Crowley bending a grateful, extremely willing angel over a nearby piece of furniture and fucking the heaven out of him. 

But this had been real. This had been real, and— 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said gently, as he laid a hand on Crowley’s arm. “I’m so sorry to have scared you, my dear.”

Crowley shook his head. “It’s ok. Really.”

Aziraphale tugged on his arm. “Let’s walk a little. It is a lovely night. Full moon and all.”

Crowley let himself be dragged along, away from the chaos, the sirens, the other people. Aziraphale slipped his hand inside of Crowley’s elbow and even leaned his head against Crowley’s shoulder. The heat of him soaked through Crowley’s shirt and started to calm his nerves.

Aziraphale started chattering about books and pasta and quill pens, of all subjects, and Crowley laughed and teased him, and things gradually returned to normal. But when they reached the park, Aziraphale stopped walking. He looked up at Crowley and a flush bloomed across his cheeks again. “You know,” he said, with one of those  _ looks _ he liked to give Crowley, “I really am  _ quite  _ grateful for the rescue.”

Aziraphale had done exactly this many times before, the fluttering eyelashes, the words of thanks. But this had always been their stopping point. Crowley knew how it went from here, but only in his own fantasies.

Crowley was at a loss, and Aziraphale must have seen what he needed to do.

“It just seems to me,” the angel said, with a bit of a smile, “that perhaps we’re overdue for a little arithmetic.” He put a tentative hand on Crowley’s chest just below where the buttons gaped open. “I mean, demonic rescues must come with a price. I don’t think I’ve paid for a single one, have I?”

Aziraphale was beautiful here in the moonlight. Pale and sweet and soft and so close. Crowley pulled him into his arms and finally,  _ finally, _ kissed him. Aziraphale opened his mouth immediately, and Crowley dove into it, with a hand behind Aziraphale’s head to keep him in place. Aziraphale let out a very encouraging moan, and before Crowley completely lost his head, he snapped his fingers to relocate them to his flat in Mayfair, where he pushed Aziraphale against the nearest wall and kept kissing him.

Crowley had imagined kissing Aziraphale countless times. It was better, of course, for real, because now he knew for sure what the angel tasted like, knew what Aziraphale’s noises of pleasure sounded like muffled by his own mouth. Aziraphale wound his arms around Crowley and as soon as Crowley gave him room to, he covered the demon with kisses, on his cheeks, jaw, and neck. 

“Oh, my dear,” Aziraphale whispered. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Crowley kissed the words as they came out. “I know. I love you, too.”

“If you really loved me,” Aziraphale murmured against the pulse point in Crowley’s throat, “you would take your shirt off.”

That was not a request that Crowley minded in the least, and he eagerly complied. 

“Can I just— I’m afraid I’m overdressed myself,” Aziraphale said. He snapped his fingers and his normal outfit was replaced with tighter brown trousers and a blue blouse with frills of lace on the collar and sleeves. Crowley could see bare skin beneath the lace.

Aziraphale flushed a little more, watching Crowley stare at him hungrily. “So,” he said, with one of his  _ looks. _ “What is the going price for a demonic rescue?”

Crowley tugged Aziraphale away from the wall and started walking a circle around him, taking in the new clothes from all angles. He kept his tone as casual as he could. “It’s whatever you’d like it to be. Whatever you think I deserve. Because honestly I think your angelic mind would probably come up with something far more  _ debauched _ than even my demonic one.”

Aziraphale was breathing very quickly. “Well— I might have a few ideas,” he admitted. He watched as Crowley came back around in front of him, and then asked, very bravely, “Would you accept my mouth? To start?”

Crowley managed to say, “To start.” 

Aziraphale smiled, looking pleased with himself, and sank to his knees. “I should warn you,” he said coyly, looking up at Crowley. “I’ve never done this before.”

Crowley was a little bit distracted by Aziraphale’s fingers on the zipper to his trousers, so it took him a second to realize that Aziraphale was not teasing. He put a hand on the angel’s shoulder. “Hang on, hang on, Aziraphale. Wait. You— exactly how much of this haven’t you done?”

Aziraphale looked a little self-conscious. “Well, you see— um— I’ve met many attractive men, of course. They just— weren’t you.”

Crowley took the angel’s hands in his and sat down on the floor in front of him.

“I suppose you have done this,” Aziraphale said.

“I have, but— they weren’t you, either.” Crowley kissed the hands he was holding. “Look, we don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready. At the very least, we could change this up, do something else, something gentler and sweeter for your first time.”

Aziraphale raised an elegant eyebrow. “Dear— I’m only going to be a virgin the once. I’d rather not miss the opportunity.”

Crowley groaned, and it came out sounding rather fond. “Of course. Okay, look, I’m game,  _ believe  _ me, but I need a way to check in with you, so we’re going to use the traffic light system.  _ Green _ means go ahead,  _ yellow _ means pause the scene for any reason— we need to talk about something or one of us just needs a quick break.  _ Red _ means everything stops immediately. All right?”

Aziraphale nodded. “But, um, Crowley— I wouldn’t mind if you were— rough.”

Crowley stood up again, and with a smooth motion, picked Aziraphale up, carried him across the room, and set him on top of Crowley’s desk. Aziraphale looked at him with wide, delighted eyes.

Crowley leaned close. “Tell me if I’m too rough, okay?”

“I will.”

“So,” Crowley said. “A  _ virgin _ angel. My, my.” Crowley trailed a finger across Aziraphale’s shoulder and down his chest, through the lace. “And you want to offer yourself to me.” He slid the finger down until it reached Aziraphale’s waist and then traced over his thigh. “You want my body inside of yours. There are a great many ways that can happen, you know. How did you imagine it? Starting with your mouth?”

Aziraphale nodded hurriedly. “Yes.”

“On your knees, then.”

Aziraphale slid off the desk and knelt in front of Crowley. 

“Color?” Crowley asked.

“Green.”

Crowley crossed his arms. “Then let’s see what you can do.”

Aziraphale unfastened Crowley’s trousers and freed his cock, which was fully hard and straining. Aziraphale stared for a second, and then wrapped his fingers around him and gave him a little lick at the tip.

Crowley groaned. Aziraphale gave him a little pleased smile and licked him from bottom to top a couple of times, and then leaned forward and put his mouth over the head.

“Farther down, angel, there you go,” Crowley instructed. He rocked his hips forward a little, but caught himself before it went too far.  _ “Fuck.  _ Just— on the underside. Use your tongue.”

Aziraphale complied and Crowley moaned. “Ahh, fuck. Now suck. Harder, angel.” Crowley’s hand found its way into Aziraphale’s curls, but he tried not to pull too hard. Aziraphale looked up at him, his mouth stretched wide around Crowley’s cock. He started to bob his head a little as he sucked. He alternated that with licks and kisses, and while his rhythm was a little off, it was still far better than any fantasy Crowley had dreamed up. 

Aziraphale’s mouth made slick sounds against Crowley’s cock, and he let out little noises of his own showing how much he liked it. He leaned forward, taking Crowley in as far as he could and then pulled back again, over and over, clearly trying to do his very best. Crowley felt his eyes rolling up in his head. When Aziraphale learned to do this properly Crowley would probably discorporate.

Crowley tightened his hand in Aziraphale’s curls. “You want me to come down your throat, don’t you?” he growled. Aziraphale let out a desperate moan. “Ah, fuck,” Crowley said. “I knew it. You and that mouth of yours. So greedy for something new. Oh, angel. Oh, you’re going to make me come. There—” Crowley threw his head back as he climaxed and felt Aziraphale swallowing him down, cleaning him with his tongue.

“Fuck, Aziraphale,” Crowley panted, looking down at him again. “Fuck. That was unbelievable. How are you? Was that all right?”

“Wonderful,” Aziraphale said. “Can I kiss you?” 

Crowley dragged Aziraphale up to standing and tangled his hands in Aziraphale’s hair as he kissed him. “Need you, angel,” he growled. “I’ve needed you so long. I imagined this so much. You, pliant in my arms, open to me, wanting my touch.” He dragged his teeth along Aziraphale’s throat, but carefully kept it gentle. “What now?” he asked. “What will you give me next?”

Aziraphale was looking up at him with love and wonder and desperate desire. “Anything,” he breathed.

Crowley shook his head. “Mmm. You’ve got specifics. Don’t pretend. You know exactly how you want this.”

Aziraphale swallowed. “But I think what matters at the moment is how  _ you _ want it. Shall I— shall I show you what you’ve earned?”

Crowley immediately stepped back to give Aziraphale some room. 

Aziraphale started with the buttons on his blouse, unfastening them slowly, but with shaking hands. When he slipped the blouse off, he laid it carefully on the desk, and then his hands found the zipper on his trousers.

Crowley leaned back against the wall and took his rehardening cock in his hand. It was still a little wet from Aziraphale’s saliva, and he began to stroke himself casually, watching the show. 

Aziraphale got a little self-conscious, as Crowley thought he might, but a glance at Crowley’s obvious interest seemed to reassure him. As Aziraphale removed his trousers and underwear, Crowley realized that the angel had given himself a vulva. 

Crowley groaned. “Oh, angel. And nobody’s seen this but me?”

Aziraphale stood naked in front of him, a high blush on his cheeks. “Not in a very long time.”

Crowley took a couple of steps closer. “And nobody’s touched you but me?”

Aziraphale shook his head.

Crowley kissed his neck, sucking against the skin, as he ran his hands over Aziraphale, finally able to touch. “Oh, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured. “So soft. Absolutely delicious.” He pulled back a little. “I want to go slowly with you, but I’m afraid seeing my prize has made me so hard it hurts. So maybe a little relief first before I see to you?”

Aziraphale looked at him with wide eyes. “Oh, yes.”

Crowley grasped his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. “On the edge of the bed,” he ordered. “On your back. Feet on the floor. Spread your legs.”

Aziraphale did as he was told, and the picture he made, rosy skin against the black bedspread, made Crowley groan. He stepped in between Aziraphale’s legs and then miracled his trousers away. “Use your hands on me. There’s enough precome to make it slick. Color?”

“Green,” Aziraphale assured him.

Crowley nodded. “Just stroke lightly. With a little twist. There you go. Yesss, angel, like that. Oh, this is quite a view. I hope you know I’m not going to take payment only once. I’ve got thousands of years of rescues to fuck out of you.”

Aziraphale gasped and tightened his fingers around Crowley’s slippery cock. He started moving at a faster pace, jacking Crowley off with fervor.

“Oh, yes,” Crowley growled, digging his fingernails into his own hips. “I can see you waiting here in my bed, naked like a good little angel. Hands and knees for me. Doing whatever you’re told. Or maybe I’ll have a naughty angel who wants to play games. Wants to tease me. Wants me to have to tie him down and—” Crowley cried out as he came, spurting onto Aziraphale’s naked chest and stomach.

“Fuck,” Crowley growled. He caught Aziraphale under the shoulders and dragged him higher onto the bed. He shoved Aziraphale’s legs up and licked deeply into his pussy. 

After a second, Crowley’s brain caught up with him, and he lifted his head.

“Green!” Aziraphale gasped immediately. “Oh, Crowley, please.”

Crowley was not especially gentle with this part. Aziraphale was wet and swollen and Crowley sought out his aching clit and sucked it unmercifully. Aziraphale came almost immediately, with what was almost a scream, his thighs closing around Crowley’s head, and then falling open again to encourage more.

Crowley gave him a moment to recover, and then he pushed on, slipping in a finger, groaning as the tight, wet heat grasped at him. Aziraphale panted, his cries going higher as Crowley thumbed over his clit again. When Crowley slowly added another finger, Aziraphale came again, with a moan. 

“Fuck, you are so sensitive,” Crowley marveled. “So responsive for me. Oh, I have so many pleasures to show you, angel.”

“Crowley, please, please, I need you in me,” Aziraphale pleaded. “I need you to come inside me, please, I’ve been waiting so long. Crowley, I can’t—” 

Crowley growled at him, still fucking Aziraphale relentlessly on his fingers. “Ah, you’re just so tight. Angel, I can’t— can’t be rough the first time, it’ll hurt. Come here.” 

Crowley withdrew his fingers and sat on the bed, moving up to lean against the headboard. He pulled Aziraphale into his lap. The angel was flushed and teary now. “Shhh,” Crowley whispered, holding him against his chest as he maneuvered Aziraphale’s legs apart and helped him to slowly sink down on his cock. “Here you go. Right like that. Careful.” He groaned. “Ohhhh fuck, that’s good.”

Aziraphale whimpered a little, and Crowley wiped away his tears. “How is that? Am I hurting you?”

“No,” Aziraphale said, already starting to move. Crowley grabbed his arms. “Slow, angel, I mean it.” But Aziraphale was mindless now, operating on instinct alone, and he struggled against Crowley’s grip.

Crowley spoke sharply. “Aziraphale, yellow.” When Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open, Crowley smiled at him.  _ “Slowly. _ Yeah?” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Crowley laughed. “It’s just ironic, my having to use demonic strength to slow you down. I think I’ll be using it later for something quite different.”

Aziraphale whimpered and leaned his forehead against Crowley’s.

“Oh, you’re perfect,” Crowley whispered as they began to move together. “You’re so good, angel, fuck, so good.” He put a hand behind Aziraphale’s neck and brought him in for a kiss. “There you are, my good little angel who saved this for me. How does it feel? Sitting on a hard cock? Yes? You like this?”

Aziraphale moaned, and Crowley laughed. “Oh, I know that face. You’re going to beg for it all the time, aren’t you? Never satisfied. You can never get enough of something you love.”

“I love you,” Aziraphale said, kissing him again.

“I know. I love you too.” He allowed Aziraphale to speed up slightly, and the angel started panting. “I want you to come for me, okay?” Crowley asked. He slipped a finger against Aziraphale’s clit and massaged him, changing the angle of his hips until he heard Aziraphale gasp. “There we go. Come on my cock. There’s a good angel. Just like that.”

Aziraphale shuddered as he came, and Crowley wrapped his arms around him. “There, that’s got you. I think you’ve relaxed enough. I can be rougher now. Do you want that?”

_ “Please.” _

Crowley nodded. “All right. How do you want it? Fuck, never mind, I know.”

Crowley slid off the bed and picked Aziraphale right up, so that Aziraphale’s legs were wrapped around his waist, and pressed him against the wall. Crowley slid back into him with a groan. “Oh, fuck, angel. Wanted to do this for so long. In the Bastille. Such a beautiful present you were.”

Crowley started moving his hips now, snapping them up against Aziraphale’s thighs. “I wanted to trap you right against that dirty wall, just like this. Tear all your pretty lace away. Part your legs. Take what I deserved. Make you take everything I had for you.”

Aziraphale was sobbing, clinging to Crowley, and after another few rough thrusts, Crowley felt him come, felt his walls clench around his cock. 

“I have a lot for you, angel,” Crowley growled. “I’m going to give it to you now.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale wailed, and Crowley shouted as he came, feeling himself pump and pump into Aziraphale’s tight channel. He grabbed at Aziraphale’s hips, thrusting hard enough to rock the pictures on the wall beside them.

When Crowley’s tremors had finally ceased, he let Aziraphale down to stand on his feet. “Did I hurt you?” he asked.

Aziraphale wobbled a little on his legs, but he gave Crowley a delighted smile. “No,” he breathed. “Oh, Crowley.”

Crowley helped him over to the bed, and they both fell onto it. “Was it what you wanted?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale turned to face him, and he had tears in his eyes. Crowley gathered him close. “It was wonderful,” he said, against Crowley’s throat. “Was it what you wanted?”

Crowley tightened his arms around him. “You have always been everything I wanted.”

Aziraphale sighed and rested his head on Crowley’s chest. “Do you know how long I’ve loved you?”

“Yes. Tell me anyway.”

“Always. Just always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are so appreciated! And please feel free to check out my other works. I write Good Omens and original fiction.  
> Find me at [DannyeChase.com](http://dannyechase.com/)  
> and on my [Linktree](https://linktr.ee/DannyeChase)  
> 


End file.
